They Taped Over Your Mouth Scribbled Out The Truth
by Overloaded Candy-coated
Summary: Invincible. Unstopabble. Show Stopping. And that's exactly what the Show Stoppers intend to do at BOCD. Unless Devynns secret gets in the way... But we all know they saying, Massie Block always gets what she wants. Takes place after Bratfest at Tiffanys.


**BOCD Cafe**

**Table 18**

**7:31am**

"So, why is this PC Meeting sooo important that we have to have it at 7:30 in the morning?" Kristen Gregory states as she sits at the bamboo table.

"Because, Kuh-risten, I have gossip." Massie Block states, fidgeting in her chair.

"Spill!" Dylan Marvil squeals, her Luna bar almost falling out of her hand.

"Oh-kay, well, I heard there's gonna be three new girls ." Massie says, waiting for reactions.

"Nuh-uh, no way!" Claire Lyons exclaims, overly excited. Massie glares at her.

"Why are you excited? This sucks!" Massie hissed.

"Well-"

"Kuh-laire, they're supposively overly-beautiful. They're called The Show Stoppers." Alicia states.

"Ok, Alicia, what do they look like?" Massie states.

"Well, the leader, Tiffany, has blond hair, blue eyes, she really gets attention for her hair. It's long, curly, sometimes straight, she's really pretty, and all that junk. Then, theres Jacquie, the beta. Light brown shoulder length straight hair, piercing green eyes, awesome wardrobe, and she's somewhat nice. Then, there's Devynn. She was claimed most beautiful girl in New Jersey, she dresses in short shorts, baby phat, and flat rim hats, and has hair and eyes to die for. She looks like Jojo,they say, and she's a tease. Perma-tanned, bright blue eyes, long brunette hair-" Alicia went on, until Massie cut her off.

"Okay, Ah-licia, we get the point." Massie snapped. Alicia lowered her head.

"This Devynn girl sounds like she should be the Alpha of their Clique."

"I heard she was, but then Tiffany came and said she knew some kind of secret about her, and Devynn quickly gave up her Alpha spot. But that wasn't from the most reliable source." Alicia yawned.

"Okay. Well, what are we waiting for, we have to get outside." Massie stated. The girls got up.

When they reached outside, they saw the groups of LBRs everywhere. They walked to the Oak and sat down.

"So, when do you think these girls are coming?" Claire stated, just as the courtyard suddenly hushed. A limo had pulled up, and out stepped the 3 most beautiful girls the PC had ever seen, the most beautiful was standing behind the two. The blond was wearing a suede tan mini, a navy cami with a black shrunken blazer over it, and navy satin pumps. The girl next to her was wearing light-wash bermuda shorts, a red silk tanktop, red pumps, and her light-brown hair was in a curly ponytail, sidebangs pushed to the left of her face. The girl in the back was an exact look-alike of Jojo. She was wearing Abercrombie jean short-shorts, a baby phat white and gold tube-top, a white and gold flat-rimmed hat, and white and gold Red by Marc Ecko sneakers. Her long, glossy brown hair was curled perfectly, hanging down right above her lower back. She was perma-tanned and had on bright pink-lipgloss. They started walking and the guys whistled. She smiled, her teeth border-line blue, and winked.

"Slut, much?" Dylan sneered as she saw her wink at 2 skater guys, who gasped and punched each others arms. The girls walked inside as the bell rang, and the PC groaned and stood.

"No entrance," Massie glared at the front door, where the Show Stoppers were flirting with a couple A-list 7th graders, "They already made one."

**BOCD Cafe**

**Table 18**

**12:45pm**

"Gawd, where are they?" Kristen whispered, scanning the room. Massie rolled her eyes. They had become so famous in the whole 4-5 hours they've been here. Massie was already sick of it.

"Gawd they don't even have style," Massie states, raising one eyebrow, "Have you seen their clothes? Gag me."

The doors suddenly burst open, and in came the SS's. Massie turned to see the soccer boys whooping and hollering, and Massie turned to the girls.

"They are _so_ going down."

..Table 4..

"Hey, sexy." A brown haired boy said to Devynn Giardina as she passed the table. She stopped and leaned against the table, hands resting on the end.

"I could only say the same for you guys." She smiled, and the guys giggled and punched eachother lightly.

"Whats your name?" A blond boy asked.

"Devynn." She sing-songed.

"Derrick."

"Josh."

"Kemp."

"Plovert." For some reason, Devynn's heart skipped a beat on the boys name. He was gorgeous. Brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and perma-tanned. And Cam didn't say his name. It seemed like they already knew eachother...

"You should sit-" Derrick got cut off, because Tiffany walked up.

"Unless you want _this_ school to know your secret too, I suggest you leave." Tiffany whispered in Devynns ear. Devynns eyes went wide and she walked away. Tiffany smirked and sauntered off.

..._Table 18..._

"What was that about?" Dylan mumbled as she srunched her eyebrows at Tiffany, who smirked at the BB's and sauntered away.

"No clue." Massie stared down Tiffany. She had a feeling she just said something rude to Devynn

"Did you notice how Cam didn't introduce himself?" Claire stated, cocking her head to the side.

"Do you think they know each other?" Alicia gasped.

"Of course nawt. How would they?" Massie pondered.

"Don't know." Kristen shrugged.

"But one thing is for sure," The girls turned to Massie, "They will _nawt_ take our alpha spot."

**BOCD Soccer Field**

**Boys Locker Room**

**5:45pm**

"See ya, guys!" Cam Fisher yells, waving good-bye to his friends. He waits until they're out of sight...

"I thought they'd never leave," A beautiful Jojo look-alike comes out behind the lockers. Cam shrugs.

"Do you think anyones suspicious?" The girl cocks her head to the side, thinking.

"Dev, they just met you. Of course they're not." Cam shakes his head and raises his eyebrows.

"Well, the PC gave me a funny look when Tiff came up-"

"Tiff. Is. A bitch. Don't let her get to you." Cam reassures Devynn.

"I don't want anyone to find out." She widens her eyes at Cam and he embraces her in a hug.

"Don't worry," He rubs her back, "No one will."

**Woahh woahh;**

**backk upp.**

**Gawd. I hate my writing when it's not AU's(or slight AU's)**

**But i have soo many ideas. And the Devynn girl will be a big part in this story.**

**Can you guess her secret? And whats going on with Cam?**

**It's the last thing anyone would guess (well; probably nott, but whateverr)**

**But I actually have fun writing this story.**

**AND this is just an intro. That's why its so shortt.**

**And: Tiffanys a jealous priss, Jacquie is a smart innocent chick with a really mean side, and Devynn is a beautiful ho(Plays with guys. That wayy, not hooker. Lol)**

**Soo, ten reviews and I continuee !**


End file.
